SOMETHING
by Mars7
Summary: [oneshot] Sakura feels something is missing inside her but someone is there to help her... SakuraNeji is a bit in a rush but I think is good. please review.


9/10/2005

SOMETHING

Hi ppl! I am back! I am sorry for not updating soon but I was in a lack of ideas. LOL. So I am making this one shot for all of you guys who like this pairing. Hope you like it.

It was a rainy day outside. Sakura sat by her window staring aimlessly at the gray sky above her. People was running with newspapers over their heads trying not to get to wet.

Sakura was depressed. She felt horrible because even though she accomplished in becoming a very strong ninja, she felt like something was missing inside her.

Probably because she was the only girl in this village who doesn't have boyfriend or ever had one. But she left that side of her a long time ago, back in team 7, back with HIM.

And yes you are right, HIM equals Sasuke. Sakura loved him with all her soul and yet he left. She learned to stop loving him but that was something she needed. She understood that loving the avenger was the same as asking your heart to be broken over and over again. She was an expert in broken hearts. She has one after all.

After the years, she stopped crying and became training. Every single day she trained until her muscles screamed for rest and ached. She was back at her old self but without the _Sasuke-kun_ thing. She became more mature and pretty.

Indeed she was beautiful, everybody told her so. Many guys asked her out but she always declined politely. She even was trained by Tsunade and became the best medic-nin except for Tsunade-sama of course.

But after all she felt depressed today. She didn't know why but she felt something was missing. She felt that she wasn´t needed, at least not for someone special.

Sakura sighed and resumed looking at the clouds. Then an idea popped in her mind. She smiled and stood up, then she walked to the door.

After a few minutes of walking outside with the rain drops soothing her pain she found herself in the same bridge she used to train with team seven.

She stood there and closed her eyes, letting the drops wet her. Her pink locks were damp as well as her clothes, but she didn't care all she cared now was to get rid of all the thoughts that were troubling her.

She wasn't aware that someone was watching from afar. He was staring at her motionless form. And is not like he wanted to be there, it was just a mere coincidence that they were in the same forest at the same time.

But even though he wanted to leave, something kept his feet glued to the damp soil and her eyes glued on her face.

He then decided to at least go and talk to her and know why was she here in the middle of a bridge at the middle of a storm. As he walked to her, a lightening appeared in the sky and alerted the kunoichi of her surroundings.

Her emerald orbs traveled in all directions until they landed on silver orbs.

She was surprised to see Hyuuga Neji face to face.

¨ Neji-sama! You scared me!¨ She smiled at him.

¨ What are you doing here Haruno¨ He asked arrogantly.

¨ I am looking for something¨

¨ You lost something here?¨

¨ I think so.¨

¨ What did you lose? ¨

¨ You ask too much questions Neji-sama¨

¨I have a right to know¨

¨Why do you care then¨

¨I don't¨

¨Then why? ¨

¨You are the one who ask too much question Haruno¨

¨ I have the same right to know¨

Sakura smirked and Neji glared at her.

¨Very clever Haruno¨

¨Thank you¨

¨hn¨

¨So what are you doing here anyways?¨

¨ Why would I tell you?¨

¨ Because you asked me the same question¨

¨ So¨

¨Now you have to answer¨

¨Is that necessary?¨

¨ Yes¨

¨Oh really? I don't see a paper that states that whenever you go and talk to someone, you have to answer all their questions?¨

Now it was Neji´s turn to smirk and Sakura´s turn to glare. They continued like this looking at each other for a while. No one spoke.

¨ Why are we still in the rain?¨ Asked Neji without breaking the eye contact.

¨I don't know, I always liked the rain¨ Said Sakura.

¨Why?¨

¨It clears my mind and-¨ Sakura stopped and glared at Neji

¨What?¨ Asked Neji innocently

¨What? Why the hell am I answering your questions if you don't answer mine!¨

¨That, Haruno, is the power of my precence¨

¨Oh please, your majesty, don't be so modest.¨ Said Sakura with her voice dripping of sarcasm.

¨ I know, it is so difficult not to be so modest all the time but you know, one does the best he can¨

¨ Well, that's new, the great Hyuuga Neji is joking with peasants. It is something you don't see everyday.¨

¨ Well, you should feel honored.¨

¨Well, to be honest with you, I don't¨

¨ You don't huh?¨

¨No.¨

¨Well, will these clear your mind?¨

¨Huh?¨

¨Huh? ¨Sakura asked dumbfounded

Neji´s wet face made his way to Sakura´s. His cold lips brushed hers lightly sending shivers down her spine. She was confused and her mind demanded to pull back but her broken heart made her stay.

Neji looked in her eyes and saw that she was closing them so he continued. This time he came with his full lips in contact with her wet ones. This kiss was the first one for both of them. Neji deepened the kiss devouring her bottom lip hungrily. She moaned as her hands landed on the back of his head. He was encouraged by her moans so he found one hand lowering towards her thigh and squeesed it. Sakura smiled and gave him a louder moan in response.

They broke apart and the rain stopped. Neji looked at her with something shining in his eyes, the same something she lost in the bridge, the same something that has been hunting her and keeping her heart broken.

That something called love.

¨ Do you fell honored now?¨

FIN.

You like it? I hope it. Well see you.


End file.
